Children
* Child, an overview of children and notable children in the ''Fallout'' series. ** Child (Fallout), unnamed children running around various towns in Fallout. *** CHILD.MSG, dialogue for children in Fallout. *** McChild.msg, dialogue for Modoc's children in Fallout 2. *** KCHILD.MSG, dialogue for children in Klamath in Fallout 2. *** Fcskids.msg, dialogue for an excitable, curious child in Fallout 2. *** ECCHILD.MSG, dialogue for children in random encounters in Fallout 2. ** Wright child, any one of the children of the Wright family in Fallout 2. *** NcWriChi.msg, dialogue for one of Wright's children in Fallout 2. ** Little Lamplighter, children living in Little Lamplight in Fallout 3. ** Legion child, children of Caesar's Legion found at Fortification Hill in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Mini Boomer, children of the Boomers at Nellis Air Force Base in Fallout: New Vegas. *** Kid's outfit, an overview of children's clothing in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. ** Cipher Child, Cipher children living in Mesa Verde in Van Buren. * Factions: ** Children of the Cathedral, the religious branch of the Unity appearing in Fallout and mentioned in Fallout 2, Van Buren and the Fallout Bible. *** Chanter of the Children, fanatics professing their love of the Master in Cathedral in Fallout. *** Children of the Cathedral member, members of the Unity located at the Necropolis in Fallout. **** CHILDMEM.MSG, dialogue for Children of the Cathedral members in Fallout. **** JCHIDMEM.MSG, dialogue for Children of the Cathedral members in Fallout. *** Praying Child of the Cathedral, children praying with super mutants in the Cathedral in Fallout. *** Flower child (character), a young member of the Children of the Cathedral in the Hub in Fallout. *** Child with a real attitude, anti-social members of the Children of the Cathedral in Fallout. **** CHIDGAB.MSG, dialogue for the children with real attitudes. *** Children of the Cathedral technician, technically gifted zealots for the Unity in Fallout. *** Children of the Cathedral patient, sick or injured members of the Children of the Cathedral in the Hub, in Fallout. *** Children of the Cathedral guard nightkin, elite nightkin guards stationed at the Cathedral in Fallout. *** Children of the Cathedral guard (Hub), a mercenary, hired to protect the Children of the Cathedral in the Hub in Fallout. *** Children of the Cathedral guard (Adytum), watches over the conquered territory of Adytum, post mutant invasion, cut from Fallout. *** Children of the Cathedral scout, members of the Unity found in Adytum, post mutant invasion, cut from Fallout. *** CHILDRN1.MSG and CHILDRN2.MSG, message boxes for a Children of the Cathedral ritual in Fallout. *** CHIDSCOL.MSG, dialogue for Scholars of the Children of the Cathedral, cut from Fallout. *** CHIDINIT.MSG, dialogue for Initiates of the Children of the Cathedral, cut from Fallout. *** Find Children spy in the Followers, a side quest cut from Fallout. ** Church of the Children of Atom, a religious faction centered around the Megaton atomic bomb, in Fallout 3. * Perks and reputation: ** Childkiller, a reputation gained by killing children in Fallout and Fallout 2. ** Child at Heart, a perk in Fallout 3, but was cut from Fallout: New Vegas. ** Rad Child, a perk in Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout Tactics, Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel and J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game. ** Flower Child, a perk in Fallout, Fallout Tactics and J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game. ** Child of the Wastes, a perk in J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game. * Location: ** Child slave house, a building to hold child slaves in Paradise Falls in Fallout 3. ** Children of Atom, location within Megaton for members of the Church of the Children of Atom in Fallout 3. ru:Ребёнок